Operation Mongoose
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Henry calls out Regina for being jealous of Hook and Emma. Henry spills about how Emma really likes her more than Hook. Somehow have Regina and Hook fight over Emma. (Regina's POV) I found an edit on FB "We'll call it operation "mongoose," spelled like French 'mon' 'goose'. Which means 'my' goose. And by goose I mean swan. So in fact it is operation "my swan."


**Operation Mongoose**

Since I was no longer Mayor I was able to spend more time with my son. He wanted to eat lunch at Granny's and asked if I would join him. We sat quietly eating in one of the booths near the back when Henry piped up. "So, what do you think about mom and Hook together?"

My son's question caught me off guard and I had to think of an answer quickly. "Your mother's affairs don't concern me Henry. So I don't pay much attention to them."

My son watched me skeptically. "You're lying."

My brows knitted at my son's bluntness. "Why do you think I'm lying?" The boy shrugged. God he was half Emma's son.

"Because it looks like you want to make him go up in flames every time you see him with mom. And then the looks the two of you give each other." He paused to shove another French fry into his mouth. "Come on, I'm almost a teen. I pick up on these things." I watched my son. He was correct to an extent. I did want to set captain guyliner aflame on a daily basis and I have come to care about Emma. That is, until she brought Marian back and ruined my happy ending with Robin. I was still furious with her but for some reason I was still irritated when I saw her and Hook together. "Mom?"

"Yes Henry?" The look on my son's face was of unease.

"That's your 'I'm-planning-something' voice. You can't just set him on fire and sweep mom off her feet. You know this right? There has to be a plan for these things."

"Like operation cobra?" I raised a brow and gave Henry a knowing smirk. His goofy grin reminded me of Emma's. She always had that 'shit-eating' grin on her face when she was being a smartass.

"Exactly. So what are we going to call it?" Henry tapped his chin in thought.

I leaned forward on my elbows. "How's about Operation Mongoose?"

"That's perfect. Doesn't that translate into "my goose"?" Henry noticed my look of surprise. "There was a French kid at my school in New York."

"It does translate into that. You're holding something back. What is it?"

"So in a way, its operation "My Swan"?" I shook my head as Henry's grin became wider. "I knew you liked Emma. You might be mad at her now but you still care about her."

"Henry, what are you getting at?" I finished my drink and watched my son. He had the same look in his eyes as I do when I'm scheming.

"I think the fairy dust was wrong and Robin isn't your happy ending." I opened my mouth but Henry continued. "I mean think about it. It might have been right, back then. But you never went after Robin for whatever reason. And now, there's Emma who's a white knight and you're the queen. And some queens end up falling in love with their knight and vice versa."

"Or the town idiot." Henry chuckled at my correction.

"It's fate. She, not knowing, brought Marian back so Robin would go away so the two of you could be together!" With each word Henry got more and more excited.

"Henry, I care about Emma but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her." There had to be someway of calming him down.

"Mom, everyone in town sees the way you and Emma look at each other. And you gave her a happy ending when you had to give her false memories. Which, by the way, I have my own theory about those."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" If anything my son was stubborn like both Emma and I. Once he got something into his head, there was no changing it.

"You altered your memories and gave them to her." I was speechless. He was right. I did do that. Everything in Emma's false memories were mine. "And the look on your face tells me I'm right. So, how are you going to win mom over? Not like it'll take much." I chuckled softly. "I mean, wear anything, but what you're wearing today, and you'll have her full and undivided attention."

"What's wrong with my outfit? It's dressy casual." Henry rolled his eyes. I didn't know whether to be more offended by what he said or the eye roll that mimicked Emma's.

"It's okay but it's not you. It's not Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. And before you say anything, yes you're not officially the Mayor but…mom…you will always be the Mayor."

Xxx

That evening Henry texted me that Hook and Emma were out to dinner at Granny's. Upon Henry's request, I wore a simple crisp, white button up dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black heels. I finished the outfit with a simple gold necklace. Of course leaving the first three buttons undone. As I drove up to the diner there was Emma's bug. I hated that I had come to like that metal deathtrap of hers. After checking my hair and makeup, I got out of the car and started towards the entrance.

Emma was talking to the handless wonder but when her eyes fell on me she stopped midsentence. "R-Regina? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to Join Henry and me for a family movie night." I stood beside the speechless blonde as she gawked at me. A smirk is all it took for her cheeks to turn a light pink when she noticed my cleavage.

"Uh…yeah. That'd be great." She looked towards Hook. "I guess I better call it a night. See you tomorrow?"

"That's fine love. Goodnight." Hook watched as Emma stood and gave me another once over.

"Night." She kissed him on the cheek before turning back to me. "Ready to go?" I gave her a soft smile and she started for the door. "I'll meet you at your place. You want me to stop and get anything?"

"I've got everything ready. Popcorn, soda, ranch diretos and cheese dip upon request. The normal movie night junk food."

Emma chuckled. "Wow, the great Regina Mills eating junk food. If it's an action movie we're watching it'll be a sign of the apocalypse." I smirked at her sarcasm. "Oh my God it is an action movie!"

I rolled my eyes. "See you in a few." I could feel Emma's eyes on me as I walked towards my car. Maybe Henry was right about Emma liking me. I've always known she was slightly attracted but never liked.

"So is she coming?" Henry barley let me close the door before hopping off the couch.

"Do you really think she'd say no to a movie night where there's going to be you, junk food, and an action movie?" Henry chuckled.

"No. But she definitely wouldn't say no because you're here too." Henry quieted down when he saw headlights coming up the driveway. "I'll get the movie set up!" He was excited to have both of his mothers together in one place.

I shook my head before I answered the door. Emma was surprised when I opened the door before she could knock. "We saw the headlights."

"Oh." I turned to the side so she could enter. "Thanks for inviting me." Emma hung her leather jacket and we started for the living room.

"Of course. Now the movie is set and junk food on the table." I took a seat on the small, leather couch. Emma hesitated a moment before joining me on the other side. Henry hit play and plopped down between us.

"So what's on the movie list for tonight?" Emma ruffled Henry's hair as the trailers started to play.

"We have, _R.E.D._ and…hmm how about _Fright Night two_?" Henry looked at us hopefully.

"Sounds good. Though I think your mom may kill us both later. She's not the action movie type. Or vampire type either." Emma glanced at me with a grin.

"I can handle it." Our attention turned to the TV as the movie started. Henry and Emma enjoyed all the guns and fight scenes. When they started eating popcorn and chips I knew I was going to be vacuuming the couch. I will admit, _R.E.D. _was rather entertaining. It had a good mix of action and humor. The actors and actresses did very well. After the first movie ended, Henry ran to the bathroom before we started the next one.

"So, you okay over there?" Emma looked my way with a soft smile. "I know you're not a fan of action movies."

"Some, like this one, are pretty good. But there are others that you and Henry watch that are horrible." Emma chuckled at my facial expression.

"Either way, thanks for inviting me. And I'll help clean up once everything is done." Henry rejoined us and the second movie started. For a vampire movie it was pretty good. Thankfully the vampires didn't sparkle. About half way in, I needed to use the restroom and Emma watched as I walked off. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." As I made my way back to the living room, I got a rather evil idea that would tell me how attracted to me Emma was. One that may or may not drive Emma to shiver. It was a quieter part of the movie where Jaime Murray's character was trying to seduce one of her students so I had ample time to sneak behind the couch. When the music started to speed up, I lunged forward, laced my fingers in Emma's hair, and pulled her head to the side. I dipped my head close to her pulse point and bared my teeth. "Now you're mine." Emma whimpered when I lightly scrapped my teeth across the tender skin. She trembled when I pulled away and loosened my grip in her hair.

Henry watched as I casually walked around the couch and took my seat. Emma still hadn't moved and her eyes were still wide. Henry looked from her to me. "You're so mean." I grinned evilly at my son. "So mean." Emma eventually loosened up but I could tell she couldn't concentrate. She propped her head up with her hand but said hand slipped down to where my teeth had been. By the end of the movie, Henry was starting to doze off and we sent him to bed. "Night guys."

"Night." Emma and I spoke in unison but her voice cracked.

Once Henry was up the stairs, Emma jumped forward and switched the TV back to cable. "W-well I'll take this to the kitchen." Quickly, Emma picked up the tray and hurried off.

"Emma." She jumped as I made myself known. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." She kept her back to me as she loaded the dishwasher. "Is this everything?"

"I believe so." I leaned against the counter and waited for her to finally turn towards me. Emma tried to rush by me without making eye contact but I stepped in front of her. "Emma." She didn't look at me. "Emma, look at me." My voice was soft and even coaxing her to finally look at me. "Are you going to be okay driving home this late? It's two in the morning."

"I think I'll be okay." Emma swallowed hard. She was trying to keep her voice from cracking. The look in her eyes told me she wanted to run.

"Emma," she winced when I cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Her eyes were wide a second until she realized I meant no harm.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting…that…from you." Emma gave me a nervous smile. She was being sincere.

"Alright," I retracted my hand. "I'll walk you out." Emma followed as I walked towards the front door.

"I had fun tonight." Emma stepped out onto the porch and turned. "You make a better vampire than Jaime."

I chuckled softly. "At least I don't turn into an ugly monster at midnight." Emma smiled once more before she turned and went towards her car.

Xxx

"Morning Henry." I watched as my groggy son walked into the kitchen. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I smell bacon." He stretched and rummaged through the fridge for the orange juice. "I can't believe you did that to mom last night. Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure. It just felt like a good time to scare Emma half to death." I portioned food onto two plates and took them to the table.

"Well I think you succeeded." Henry joined me at the table and started shoveling food in his mouth. Both of us stopped when there was a knock on the door. "Are we expecting someone?"

"No. Not that I know of." Cautiously, I walked towards the door and looked outside. It was Emma. "Emma, what are you doing up this early on a Saturday morning?" It took Emma a moment to find her words. She had never seen me in lounging pants and a tank top before.

"I brought breakfast." She held up a brown paper bag as she walked inside.

"I can only imagine that there are bear claws in the bag." Emma smiled at my teasing remark.

"Yeah," she paused. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Henry is your son for sure. Yes, we just sat down for breakfast. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Love to." Emma got herself a plate and sat across from me at the table. I chuckled softly when the first thing she grabbed was bacon. "Morning kiddo. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?" Henry shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Thankfully he got manners from me.

"I slept pretty well. The baby woke me up this morning so I figured I'd bring breakfast."

"Emma's definition of breakfast on the go is coffee and bear claws." Henry laughed at my remark and Emma just shrugged. We continued to eat in a comfortable silence until Emma's phone rang.

"Hey Killian, how are you? And you're up early." Emma gave me an apologetic glance as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"See? You're irritated that he's calling when Emma's with you." Henry's voice was hushed so he knew Emma wouldn't hear him. All I did was smirk. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous of. He's a pirate who wears eyeliner and outdated clothing. He smells like sea water and fish." Henry grinned and shook his head. "Oh hush."

Emma walked back in and put her phone on vibrate. "Sorry about that. He's not supposed to be up this early." She took her seat and continued eating.

"Is everything alright?" It was a polite question. I didn't care how the pirate was.

Emma looked surprised that I asked. "Yeah. He just wanted to meet so we can go on the boat today. David asked if he could take over at the station so he could have some alone time. And I figured I'd let him." I had to keep from smirking when she said she was going on the boat with Mr. guyliner.

"Sounds fun. You seemed to enjoy being on a boat when we were going to Neverland."

Emma shrugged as she finished her plate. "Not really. I mean I like the water and stuff but not that kind of boat." Henry just watched us back and forth.

"Oooh going on a lunch date with Killian. Fun stuff." Emma's eyes went wide and her cheeks pink. I had to stiffen a chuckle at Emma's embarrassment towards Henry's sarcastic comment.

"Henry!" Emma slightly sunk into her seat. "It's not a date."

"What is it then? Cuz he thinks it is." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"Can we just drop the subject? Please?" Emma stood and took hers and Henry's plate to the kitchen.

"See? She's embarrassed to take his calls and the idea of you knowing they're on a date…alone with each other." Henry finished his juice as Emma came back in.

"Thanks for breakfast. I better head off so I can get to the docks." Emma shrugged. I could tell she didn't really want to go. "I'll leave the bear claws here for you guys." She paused. "Since I now know the infamous Regina Mills eats junk food."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Yes I do eat junk food on occasion. I'll just have to spend some extra time working out."

"You work out?" Emma seemed rather shocked.

"Well yes. Why?"

"There's a gym in Storybrooke?" Her eyebrows knitted. "And I just figured you were always in per…" She stopped. "I gotta go." Henry and I watched as the slightly frantic blonde made her way to the front door. "Bye guys." With that, she was out the door. What was the rest of that sentence? Maybe Henry was right.

Xxx

I won't lie; I slightly miss being the Mayor. I had gotten used to taking charge and getting things done. Mary Margaret, on the other hand, is far from that. She can't juggle a child and being Mayor like I did. I was peeling apples when Henry walked into the kitchen after lunch. "You miss being Mayor don't you?"

I watched as my son hopped up onto the counter and sat. He grinned when I shot him a smirk. "I'm guessing Emma taught you that?" He grinned. "Yes I miss being Mayor. It was a stressful job but,"

"You like taking charge and having things done your way." I chuckled softly at my son. "I mean, there's only so much you can do around here. The house is constantly spotless, everything is organized to a tee, and you still get bored. And when you're bored you think."

"I'm not bored Henry." My son gave me a knowing grin. "Okay, fine. I'm bored."

"So, how are we going to continue operation mongoose? Any ideas besides driving mom insane by scaring her to death? And, by the way, the relationship the two of you have is strange. You scare her like that and then she brings breakfast over. Explain that to me."

"The relationship your mother and I share is a complicated one. It's always been strange. I'm sure it will never be a normal one." I pointed to the cookie sheet. "Can you hand me that?" Henry passed me the item and swung his feet.

"So, how are we going to get mom away from Hook and to you?" I shook my head at Henry. "What?"

"Just you." I gave him a warm smile and tapped his nose; leaving it covered with flower. "You just want us to be happy. I still don't see why you think she belongs with me though. But, you've been right about other fairytale related things so I guess I have to trust you."

Henry grinned. "A Queen deserves her Knight. So I'm thinking a walk along the shore, near the docks, with ice cream."

"Henry, it's getting cold out. Ice cream would seem rather out of place." I paused. "Hot chocolate would be better."

Xxx

Henry texted Leroy to see if Emma was still with Hook, when he said yes, we got our hot chocolate and headed down for a walk. For the beginning of winter, it was quite comfortable outside if you had a warm coat and scarf. "So, how does this help operation mongoose?"

"You keep popping up when mom's with Hook and she realizes…uhm…" Henry tapped his chin in thought.

"You've not thought this all the way through have you?" Henry shrugged. "You are Emma's son." I shook my head with a soft smile. Henry was the perfect mix of Emma and I. To an extent, it was unsettling.

"Regina?" Henry and I stopped when we heard Emma's voice from behind us. We turned and there she was. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Henry wanted to get hot chocolate and go for a walk on the shore. How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date." Emma mumbled as she took a few more steps towards us. "But it was okay. I'm freaking cold now."

"Did the pirate not offer his coat to you?" Irritation washed over me quickly. How dare he let my Emma get cold. That sudden realization that I've already claimed her as mine surprised me.

"He did but it smelt like fish and rum." Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

"I can always warm you up." My voce lowered into a seductive purr.

"No! No fireballs!" Emma raised her hands in defeat.

I chuckled at the blonde's expression. "No dear. I was going to say I could give you my coat for a bit."

Emma lowered her hands slowly. I could see she was debating her answer. "R-really?" I gave her a slight nod. "Okay. But just until you get cold. Then you take it back." I slid out of my coat and held it open for her. As she pulled it around her, my hands rested on her shoulders a moment. "Thanks Regina."

"You're welcome." Emma turned to face me. I'll have to admit, she was cute in my black trench coat. "I'll have it dry cleaned if it smells like fish or sea water."

"No problem. Here," with a wave of my hand a large cup of hot chocolate appeared. "This will help too." Emma took it and thanked me. She smiled before taking a sip. I chuckled at Emma's reaction when she burnt her tongue. "Will you be careful?"

"Swan." And here comes the pirate. "Oh, Regina. Henry." Hook came up and wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders. "I see you're using your magic more and more."

"No. I gave her my coat and a cup of coco to warm her up because you let her freeze. You do realize she's not had her flu shot so she can get sick." Henry, Hook, and Emma all looked at me surprised. I didn't mean to snap at Hook it just happened.

"How do you know she's not had her flu shot?" Hook's head tilted to the side slightly.

"I'm the May...was the Mayor. Emma hasn't gotten it the past, so history repeats itself." Surprisingly they all bought the quick excuse. Emma grinned at my backpedaling. "What?"

"You still consider yourself the Mayor is all. Honestly, I love my parents but…you make a better Mayor than Mary Margaret. You get things done and take charge while she doesn't." Emma sipped on her coco more before she started to ramble.

"Let's get you out of the cold before you get sick. And before our son turns into a popsicle." Emma agreed quickly. "Follow me."

"Well love, I'll leave you with Regina and your boy. I need to help my crew close up the boat for the winter." It irritated me when Hook kissed Emma; especially when it wasn't just on her cheek. I believe Emma could feel my irritation. "Bye love." I stayed quiet.

"Okay, please can we get to your car and crank up the heat? In the bug it takes a while to warm up."

"Why do you keep that thing?" We started towards the car and Emma explained the memories behind the metal deathtrap. "It has become one of your signature pieces."

"Oh you've come to like my bug. Though it irritated you the first few years because it meant I was around." Emma bumped shoulders with me gently.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I shot Emma a smirk and her cheeks turned pink. It seems I can always make her blush somehow. Emma climbed into the passenger seat and I turned the heat up to eighty degrees.

"Ahhh this feels good." Emma snuggled down into my coat and closed her eyes. She had a soft smile on her face as she nuzzled the collar of my coat. I glanced at Henry in the mirror and he just grinned. "Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome dear."

xxx

The next day was uneventful until Emma called around five. She asked if Henry and I wanted to come over for dinner. The Uncharmings would be out late and the baby was with Belle. I agreed and said I would bring the apple turnovers I baked the day before. "So, do you just randomly bake things and wait until an occasion to eat them?" Emma took the dish and placed it in the fridge.

"No. I felt like baking yesterday before Henry and I went for our walk." I noticed something in the oven and became curious. "What are you cooking for us?"

"A big macaroni and cheese. It's one of the few dishes I can actually cook. Henry, finish up that level and get ready for dinner. It'll be ready soon." Our son agreed and went back to the game. I set the table as Emma took the dish out of the oven. "Now it just has to cool and we can eat." We finished setting the table and waited for the macaroni to cool. "How's your day been?"

"It's been well. I finished a book I started a few days ago." Emma shook her head. "What?"

"You really need to be Mayor again. You're bored." What the hell is with Emma and Henry thinking I'm bored when I can't be Mayor?

"Why do you think that?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter.

"Come on Regina. You're used to being busy and always having something to do. You can't go from that to having nothing and be happy." She paused to check the macaroni. "You're not that type of woman."

"How do you know what type of woman I am dear?" I noticed Emma froze when my voice dropped to a seductive purr. She turned with her mouth open trying to think of a response. "I'm joking Emma."

"Well I think it's cool enough to serve." Emma carried the dish and placed it in the center of the table. "Henry! It's ready! Take a seat. You're the guest so you should be served."

I chuckled. "Courting me now are we?" I took a seat and watched Emma start to scoop some macaroni onto each plate.

"Oh yes m'lady. A knight always courts her Queen." Emma gave a playful bow as Henry walked in.

"Do I even want to know?" Henry took his seat and started to eat. "This is great." I was slightly skeptical before I took a bite.

"This is good Emma." I narrowed my eyes at the blonde. "How do I know you didn't just buy this and didn't hand make it?"

"Oh trust me. I can only cook a few dishes but with those few, I always hand make them." We ate in a comfortable silence. There was small talk, but for the most part, we all ate. It finally dawned on me that Emma used the words 'her Queen.' I wonder if she's claimed me as hers or if it was just a slip of the tongue. After we finished eating and put the leftovers in the fridge, I warmed up the apple turnovers. Emma looked at it skeptically. "How do I know you didn't poison this one?"

I chuckled softly before taking a bite of my own. "Our son is here with us, do you think I'd poison you in front of him?" Emma was about to answer when I continued. "It's not poisoned. If it'll make you feel better, I'll take a bite of yours first."

"Deal." I rolled my eyes as Emma pushed her plate towards mine. She watched as I took a bite. Emma swallowed hard when I slowly pulled the fork between my lips. She did find me attractive.

"See? It's not poisoned." Emma jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Uh…yeah." A small blush tinted her cheeks. The more I pay attention to how Emma acts around me, the more I think Henry was right about his theory. But a big question was, did I love Emma? I will admit, I do care about her but I'm not sure if I love her. I've never been attracted to a woman before. "Regina? You okay?"

The blonde's voice broke me from my mental debate. "Yes I'm fine."

"That's the answer you give when you're not sure if you're fine." Emma looked slightly worried. "That's the answer you also give before you do something totally out of character." A small grin tugged at the corner of Emma's mouth. "Are you going to act like a vampire again? Cuz if you are, give me warning before you try to bite me again."

"But what's the fun in that?" My mischievous grin made Emma's cheeks burn a darker red. She cleared her throat and continued eating the turnover in front of her. "What's the movie selection for tonight?" Emma swallowed the last of her food before answering.

"I didn't think you wanted to watch another movie. But," she looked at the clock. "I guess we have enough time for one before you want to run from the overwhelming optimism that is known as my parents."

"Yes they are rather optimistic." I stood and stacked our plates. "I'll take this to the kitchen while you and Henry get a movie ready."

"I'm actually kinda sleepy. I think I'll head to bed." Emma and I watched our son as he got up and went towards his bedroom. "Night guys."

"Night?" Both Emma and I were confused. It was only eight and he wanted to go to bed. He was lying. He just wanted Emma and I to have alone time before the Charmings got back.

Emma loaded the dishwasher as I handed each item to her. "Is he sick?"

"I don't believe so." I rinsed the last plate and handed it to Emma. As she took it, our fingers touched and Emma jumped. There was a slight surge of energy between us.

"W-what was that? It's never happened before." Emma inspected her hand. I wasn't sure what it was either but I had to come up with something.

"It's probably because we both have a lot of magic running through us." That was a total lie. If I remember correctly, I read in a spell book that if two people with magic tough and electricity is shared that means they are connected with pure magic. This was written a long time ago but no one has disproved it yet.

"Oh…okay." It was easy to see Emma was unsettled by this. "Anyway, uhm…do you still want to watch a movie? You can pick since Henry did last time."

"Sure." As I walked towards the tower of DVDs I could feel Emma's eyes on me. All they had were action and horror movies. I decided on the lesser evil and chose _R.E.D._ two. "This will work. I didn't realize it had a second part."

Emma was surprised when I gave her the movie. "As you wish." I took a seat on the small couch. Emma hesitated a moment before joining me. Since it was small, we were sitting less than three inches apart. I could tell she was nervous. "It's pretty funny."

"That's good. I'm sorry to say, a bazooka is not in the town's budget."

"Damn." Emma loosened up as the movie played. About halfway in, she got more comfortable by placing her arm on the back of the couch. When it brushed against my back, Emma glanced over to see if I would react. When I continued to watch as one character pretended to be a psych patient Emma relaxed again. "I'm sorry you know. I truly am." I glanced at Emma from the corner of my eye. "I never meant to screw up your relationship with…" Emma took a quick, slightly irritated breath. "Robin Hood." Was that jealousy in her voice?

"Some things aren't meant to be. A happy ending for me seems to be one of those." There was a moment of silence between us. By now, the movie wasn't going to be paid any attention to.

"You do deserve a happy ending Regina. I was glad you seemed happy when you were with him. You finally let him behind the walls you've, for good reason, built up. I think I'm the only one who can understand that."

"You were glad I was happy with him?" This was going to be an interesting conversation. If I play it right, maybe I can get Emma to admit her true feelings for me. Or at least make them clearer.

Emma chewed her lip before answering. "Of course I was. Regina, I care about you. You're family and, before I screwed up, I considered you a friend. You understand me and I understand you. You're the only one who can teach me to use my magic. You seemed to believe in me. That's why you made the bridge collapse. You were hard on me because you knew I could handle it and because you cared."

Henry was right. Something was pulling at my heart. "You thought we were friends?"

Emma shrugged and withdrew her arm. "I had kinda hoped anyway…I knew you were furious with me but then you invited me to movie night and we seemed to have a good time. You showed up at the docks when you knew I'd be with Hook. I don't totally buy the 'Henry wanted to go on a walk' story, but you were there and gave me your coat. No one has ever done that for me. And then you agreed to come over for dinner and wanted to watch a movie." She paused. "So I thought you were starting to forgive me."

I watched as Emma toyed with the ring she always wore. She was nervous and waiting for an answer. "I've, somehow, started to forgive you." Emma's eyes shot towards me. "I hated you for destroying my happiness with Robin but maybe it was fate. Taking a step back, I'm not sure if it was real love. He courted me and I can't stand that. There was passion between us, even you saw that, but I'm not sure how long that would have lasted."

"Well yeah, you kinda rushed into it." I glared at the blonde beside me and she looked down quickly. "Sorry." Emma was jealous of Robin. But why would she be with Hook if she was jealous? "I mean, I think there's a difference between a person's true love and a person's soul mate." Emma's words were low and slightly mumbled.

"You don't think Robin was my true love and soul mate?" I'm getting closer to getting Emma to tell me. Please Emma, don't stop and run like you normally do when you're uncomfortable or scared.

"He may have been your true love but I don't think he was ever your soul mate." Emma started to chew her lip again.

"Then who do you think is my soul mate?" My voice was calm and even. I hoped it would coax Emma into calming down and staying put long enough to tell me what I wanted to know.

Emma didn't answer for a while. I could see the debate she was having with herself. "I don't want to say." Her voice was soft.

"Why?" I had turned slightly to give her my attention but now I was facing her. "Emma," I reached over and tilted her chin to look at me. "Why shouldn't you tell me?"

Panic and fear were clear in her green eyes. I had never seen Emma like this. And over the years I had come to realize, like myself, you could know everything you needed if you looked into her eyes. "Because," Emma's voice was choked, "because I want it to be me." My eyes grew wide a moment and the squeeze on my heart was gone. "I'm sorry Regina."

"Why are you sorry?" I could see Emma was close to running but was forcing herself to stay.

"Because, I know now you have to live knowing I'm in love with you." Emma does love me. I wasn't sure what emotion had come over me in that instant. All I know is that I was shocked but set at ease at the same time.

"Emma," I cupped the blonde's cheek and caressed it with my thumb; trying desperately to sooth her. Why did I care so much about this woman? She's hurt me over the years and we were enemies; wanting to kill one another. But now, now we're not. We've changed and Emma's the one person who seems to keep me grounded. She's kept me from becoming the Evil Queen again countless times. She almost got herself killed trying to save me. Was this what it felt like to be truly in love with someone? I thought I knew what love felt like with Daniel and Robin but this is different.

"Regina," Emma's voice was a whisper. She cupped my hand and held it there a moment before pulling it away. "I'll leave town and leave you alone if you'd like. Maybe distance will erase the awkward tension that will be between us since you don't feel the same way. I had thought, at one point, that you loved me too but you didn't know how to show it. But you're being so quiet now. I have my answer." Emma was close to crying. Her voice was choked and her eyes glistened with tears that she refused to shed.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and the Charmings walked in. "Oh Regina, I didn't know you'd be here. How are you?" Fantastic timing Snow. Just fantastic. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma cleared her throat before answering. "Nothing. I was just about to go out. I forgot something at the station." I watched as Emma got up and headed for the door. "Henry's in bed."

"Emma?" She brushed by David and went out the door. "Regina, what happened?" I didn't say a word. I had to go after her. Both Charmings watched as I left and headed down the hall. She was running up the sidewalk when I finally saw her.

"Emma, wait!" She wouldn't stop. Damn it! I can't let her get away. "I'm in three inch heels I can't run after you, you idiot!" Emma stopped running. I made my way towards her. My heart was pounding and for once in my life I was anxiety ridden as I joined her. "Emma," I turned her to face me but she wouldn't make eye contact. "Emma."

"What is it Regina?" Emma closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me you're not in love with me and move on. Tell me to stay with Hook and-,"

I cut her off with a kiss. She was stunned to say the least but kissed back. I leaned my forehead against hers. I was about to say something I never thought I would say. "Emma, I," I didn't know how to say this. I was scared of getting hurt again. "I love you."


End file.
